Currently, input/output (I/O) devices are coupled to electronic devices for a variety of reasons, including transferring data, backing up data, etc. I/O devices include storage devices, keyboards, input devices such as mice, among others. In addition to a variety of I/O devices, each device relies on an I/O protocol for interacting with the electronic device to which the I/O device is coupled. These I/O protocols can include universal serial bus (USB), DisplayPort (DP), peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe), and serial advance technology attachment (SATA), among others.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.